Astrid Farnsworth
Astrid Farnsworth is a Junior Agent with the FBI. In addition to being Walter Bishop's lab assistant (babysitter and handler), she also does research work regarding cases for Olivia Dunham. Original Timeline Background information She graduated from College with a B.A. in Music and Linguistics and a minor in Computer Science, having taken computers apart since six years old. Season 1 In Pilot, she is first introduced as Olivia's assistant whom she brings in to help work with Walter in the lab, although her main function as a character acted as being someone to whom Walter Bishop explains things. In The Same Old Story, Astrid contributes to the investigation by recognizing the Sargent Bridge that was the last thing one of Christopher Penrose's victims saw before she died. In The Ghost Network, Astrid translates the Latin that the adversaries are using to communicate with each other into English for the rest of the investigative team. At the end of the episode, she takes Roy McComb away to have him sign some release forms. In The Arrival, she was sedated against her will by Dr. Bishop so that he could abscond with the Beacon and protect it from being stolen. He later attempted to sincerely apologize to her for his actions, although it took some time for her to forgive him. In Power Hungry, Astrid had not yet forgiven Walter and was hostile towards him. She helped reprogram homing pigeons with Dr. Bishop, and fit them with GPS receivers, so the science team could locate Joseph Meegar. In The Cure, she helped identify the unique aroma (Methyleugenol, or Hyacinth) associated with the weaponization of Bellini's patients. In In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, she conceived that the secret encryption embedded in the DNA of the advanced parasites was a simple ‘Caesar Shift’ coding - one that is easily deciphered. In The Dreamscape, she retrieved a Bible for Olivia's return visit to the sensory deprivation tank and a new Synaptic Transfer experiment." Season 3 Alternate Timeline Astrid's character remains basically the same in the Alternate Timeline created by Peter's death as a child. Her main difference is that she acts now as a field agent for Walter, wearing a special camera and microphone on her ear. This allows her to examine the scene of Fringe events for Walter while he remains in his Harvard laboratory, as he has become agoraphobic, afraid to leave the lab. In Wallflower, she is asked by Olivia as to how she can cope psychologically with the horrible things she sees in her time with Fringe Division. Astrid reveals that she is currently "seeing the agency shrink" to deal with the stress of her job, as she doesn't believe she could cope without someone to talk to. She gives a look of sympathetic concern when she learns that Olivia has no one to talk to about what she sees on the job. In Making Angels she is visited by her counterpart and screams when seeing her, as she had never met her. Her counterpart speaks in a stilted and nearly hysterical manner, which makes it difficult for Astrid to understand her. Eventually, however, she realizes that her alternate's father had recently passed away, and her alternate's autism prevented her from properly expressing her grief to anyone but herself, so she crossed over to speak with Astrid. Astrid attempts to counsel her double and befriends her while they work on a case. Her alternate eventually questions her about the relationship she shares with her own father, revealing the alternate's father-daughter relationship was strained because she wasn't "normal". Astrid attempts to ease her grief by telling her that her own father is distant and also has a hard time expressing her feelings, but that she knows he loves her in his own way. Her counterpart leaves seemingly reassured, and Astrid returns home to a loving and doting father, revealing that she lied to her double to make her feel better. In Brave New World Part One, Astrid demonstrates adept combat skills by defending Walter and taking out several of Bell's henchmen. Alternate Astrid Farnsworth (Alternate Universe) is an autistic, computer and statistics specialist within the Fringe division. Trivia * She speaks five languages. * She studied cryptology before joining the FBI - was obsessed as a kid. (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones) * She has an infatuation with butterflies. (Johari Window) * Despite being a secondary character for over three years, her background is the least explored of all title characters. Walter's Names * Walter Bishop finds it difficult to remember Astrid's name. Some of his failures are: ** Asgard (Liberty, in conversation) ** Asterisk (The Cure, in conversation) ** Astro (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, in conversation) ** Asteroid (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, in conversation) ** Astringent (The Dreamscape, in his Lab Notes) ** Asprin (Midnight, in conversation) ** Asterix (Dream Logic, in conversation) ** Ashram (The Firefly , in conversation) ** Ostrich (The Last Sam Weiss, in conversation) ** Claire (Subject 9, in conversation) ** Athos (Brave New World: Part 1, in conversation) ** Alex (Brave New World: Part 1, in conversation) ** Afro (Transilience_Thought_Unifier_Model-11, in conversation) ** Agnes (Five-Twenty-Ten, in conversation) ** Aphid (Nothing_As_It_Seems , in conversation) ** Astrif (The_Bullet_That_Saved_The_World, in conversation) ** Abna (An_Origin_Story, in conversation) ** Acid ** Ashcan (Liberty) ** Asner (The_Human_Kind, "more heat, Asner") ** Aspen (Transilience_Thought_Unifier_Model-11, in conversation) ** Esther Ficklesworth (Brown Betty) ** Agent Brownsworth * However, Walter has no trouble getting the Alternate Universe Astrid's name correct. * Walter states in An Enemy of Fate that "Astrid" is a beautiful name. * The character, Roscoe, from the episode, The Firefly, calls her Kelly. * One of the times that Walter does get her name right, he thinks it's Astrid walking the door of the lab when it was the observer September (A.K.A Donald) * On one occasion, as Walter says the word "astral", Astrid gives him an exasperated look, before he pointedly says "projection", as he'd been referring to the concept, not to her. Quotes "I speak five languages, but I don't speak Walter. ''" :- Astrid "''I am not brushing a cow's teeth, Walter. You know I have real work to do... right? ''" :- Astrid "''No more fruit, Walter." :- Astrid External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Астрид Фансворт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Agents